1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal used in a connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector terminal 20′ disposed in a connector 10′ is shown. The connector terminal 20′ has a fastening strip 21′ and an inserting plate 22′ protruded downward from a portion of a bottom edge of the fastening strip 21′. Two opposite side edges of a lower portion of the inserting plate 22′ oppositely protrude outward to form a pair of fastening barbs 23′. The connector 10′ defines an inserting cavity 11′ vertically extending. The connector terminal 20′ is assembled in the connector 10′ with the inserting plate 22′ being inserted downward in the inserting cavity 11′. The fastening barbs 23′ abut against two opposite insides of the inserting cavity 11′ to secure the connector terminal 20′ in the connector 10′. However, the fastening barbs 23′ are apt to scrape the connector 10′ in the process of the inserting plate 22′ being inserted into the inserting cavity 11′, and furthermore, when the connector terminal 20′ is pressed forward or rearward by external force.